bigideafanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space! (video game)
This Is Talking About The Game, Click Here For The Episode. A video game for GameBoy, GameBoy Color, GameBoy Advance, Wii U, Wii, GameCube, XBOX, Xbox 360, PS3, and PS2 that was made by Nintendo and THQ. The game is based on "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!" It contains three modes: Adventure, Party, and Gallery. Modes Adventure Mode In adventure mode, you play through over 80 levels of non-stop action in Bumblyburg. Since the game was made by Nintendo, gameplay is similar to Mario titles such as Super Mario Galaxy. Nintendo also hid Easter eggs from their games throughout Bumblyburg. In adventure mode, you play through over 80 levels of non-stop action in Bumblyburg. Since the game was made by Nintendo, gameplay is similar to Mario titles such as Super Mario Galaxy. Nintendo also hid Easter eggs from their games throughout Bumblyburg. Easter Eggs List of surprises and where you can find them * Super Mushroom (Bumblyburg 1-1) * Triforce (Bumblyburg 1-1) * Pikmin (Bumblyburg 1-4) * Star Bits (Bumblyburg 1-6) * DK Barrel (Bumblyburg 2-2) * Yoshi Egg (Bumblyburg 2-3) * Mr. Game & Watch (Bumblyburg 2-5) * Warp star (Bumblyburg 3-4) * Mario Kart glider (Bumblyburg 4-1) * Ocarina (Bumblyburg 4-4) * Pokeball (Bumblyburg 5-2) * Slippy Toad (Bumblyburg 5-4) * Chain Chomp (Bumblyburg 5-5) * Pit (Bumblyburg 6-3) * Fire Flower (Bumblyburg 6-4) * Waddle Dee (Bumblyburg 6-5) * Pirate ship (Bumblyburg 7-3) * Bananas (Bumblyburg 8-1) * Podoboo (Bumblyburg 8-5) Party Mode In party mode, you can play over 80 minigames inspired by each level of the game! There are 10 playable characters. 5 are unlocked, 5 you need to unlock by progressing through the game. Some minigames are very similar to ones in Mario Party 9. Unlocked * LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot Unlockable * The Fib * Scooter Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Percy Pea Gallery Mode In gallery mode, you can browse through collectables you earn throughout the game such as trophies, badges, concept art, cutscenes, and music you can use in the game. Additional Music There are 26 additional songs you can use in the game * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Water Buffalo Song ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared ?") * We're Vikings ("Lyle the Kindly Viking") * I Love My Duck ("King George and the Ducky") * Ballad of the Pie War ("Duke and the Great Pie War") * The Hairbrush Song ("Are You My Neighbor?") * The Great I Am ("Gideon: Tuba Warrior") * Happy Birthday VeggieTales! ("VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart ("Madame Blueberry") * Pants ("Sweetpea Beauty") * Bubble Rap ("Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men"/"If I Sang a Silly Song") * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything ("Very Silly Songs") * The Boy That We Call Moe ("Moe and the Big Exit") * Big Things Too ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Message From the Lord ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") * Finish Strong! ("Where's God When I Need Him?") * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? ("Pistachio") * Keep Walking ("Josh and the Big Wall") * Good Morning George ("Rack, Shack, and Benny") * The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas ("The Little Drummer Boy") * 110 Percent ("It's a Meaningful Life") * The Battle Is Not Ours ("Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen") * School House Polka ("Sumo of the Opera") * The Forgiveness Song ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") * Hero ("God Loves a Good Hero") * Monkey ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") Category:Video Games Category:GameBoy Category:GameBoy Color Category:GBA Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:XBOX Category:XBOX 360 Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:GameCube Category:Larry-Boy!